What can I do?
by autumnpanda
Summary: Apa yang harus dilakukan Kim Jongin, agar Do Kyungsoo mengetahui isi hatinya? / Side story of Mr. Butler / KaiSoo FF / Boys Love / Feel free to read and give me your review :D


_What can I do, to make you love me?_

_What can I do, to make you care?_

**.**

**.**

**[Side Story of Mr. Butler]**

**.**

**.**

**What can I do?**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Pemain yang ada di epep ini, semuanya punya Tuhan Yang Maha Esa (y)**

**.**

**Rated: K(+)**

**.**

**Genre: Romance**

**.**

**Cast: Kim Jongin (Kai) + Do Kyungsoo (D.O) of EXO**

**.**

**Warning: Boys Love(?), BoyXBoy, Shounen-ai, Typo merajalela, Misstypo dimana-mana, Abstrak, Aneh, Nggak Jelas, de-el-el**

**.**

**Song: "What can I do" by The Corrs *ketauan banget yak kalo gua sukanya ama lagu-lagu jaman baheula :D***

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading Guys!**

**.**

**.**

**:: xOx ::**

**.**

**.**

Kim Jongin sudah pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Mau cinta kilat, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, ia sudah pernah merasakannya. Menggoda seluruh gadis-gadis berbadan seksi pun kerap kali dia lakukan. Mau kapan-pun dan dimana-pun dia berada, jangan pernah heran kalau kalian sering melihatnya menggaet satu—atau bahkan—dua gadis sekaligus. Maklum-lah, dia kan salah satu _namja_ tertampan di sekolahnya—katanya sih—jadi ya tidak ada yang kaget kalau dia dijuluki sang "Pencuri Hati Wanita".

Itu sih dulu.

Kalau sekarang, lain lagi ceritanya.

Berawal dari niat isengnya mengikuti Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun—dua di antara tiga sahabat karibnya—untuk menyusul Huang Zi Tao—sahabat karibnya yang lain—yang sekarang ini tinggal di salah satu kota pesisir Korea Selatan, Mokpo. Ia pun akhirnya bisa merasakan kembali yang namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Dan di sana, ia kemudian bertemu dengan seorang pemuda manis—sebenarnya menjurus ke cantik—dengan wajah lembut yang menenangkan sehingga lebih pantas disebut wajah ibu-ibu, dua bola mata yang besar dan bersinar jenaka, tak lupa dengan senyumnya yang mampu membuat dada Kim Jongin kita ini bergemuruh kencang.

Nama pemuda itu Do Kyungsoo. Nama yang sangat cantik yang pernah di dengar Jongin.

"Kenapa? Kau menyukainya ya?"

Dada Jongin bergemuruh sekali lagi ketika Sehun—sahabatnya yang memiliki peringai mirip anjing kecil itu—bertanya seperti itu kepadanya. Entah kenapa tanpa ia sadari, tiba-tiba saja wajahnya terasa memanas. Seolah sudah ada berliter-liter darah yang dialirkan menuju ke sana.

Jongin pun kemudian mengalihkan pandangan wajahnya ke arah lain. Berusaha menutupi raut wajahnya yang pasti terlihat memalukan.

'_Err_, _apa terlihat sangat jelas di wajahku ya?_'

"Ha-habis, dia manis sih. Iya 'kan? Iya 'kan? Dia manis 'kaaaan?"

Bocah dengan kulit yang senada dengan warna madu itu kontan memeluk lengan Sehun—yang kebetulan duduk di sebelahnya—erat. Ia memasang cengiran lebar, membuat Sehun sedikit risih dengan tingkah pemuda yang lebih tua tiga bulan darinya itu.

Bagi Jongin, pemuda manis yang dikenalnya dengan nama Kyungsoo itu tak sekedar manis. Tapi juga mempesona.

**.**

**.**

**:: xOx ::**

**.**

**.**

"_Mwo_?"

Betapa terkejutnya Jongin saat ia menyadari ada sosok manis yang tadi pagi baru saja ditemuinya di kawasan sekolah baru Zi Tao, sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Sembari menyerahkan sebuah akuarium kecil yang berisikan tiga ekor ikan mungil kepadanya.

"Eunjoo kabur? Putri semata wayangku itu kabur?"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa diam saja? Cepat cari anakku sekarang juga, hidung belang!"

Dia memandang heran pemuda manis bermata besar itu yang sudah seenaknya membentak Kris Wu—_butler_ baru Zi Tao—dengan sangat tidak sopannya. Dan begitu ia menyadari bahwa keberadaan Kris sudah tidak diketahui lagi—mengingat sang _butler_ itu sudah pergi—Jongin pun mulai memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"A-anu, Eunjoo itu siapa?"

Jongin kembali tersentak kaget saat pemuda yang beberapa senti lebih pendek daripadanya itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya, dan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan yang menusuk. Ia bahkan sudah tidak sadar saat sebelah tangan pemuda manis itu tengah terangkat ke atas, dan—

**Plak**

—langsung mendarat dengan begitu mulusnya di sebelah pipinya.

'_Aaaargh! Wajah tampanku! Sialan, apa maksudnya ini?_'

"Bodoh!"

Jongin yang untuk kesekian kalinya lagi-lagi dibuat kaget oleh kata-kata pemuda itu. Demi apa? Demi apa dia dipanggil bodoh? Dia kan sering juara kelas di sekolahnya? Nilainya juga tidak pernah dibawah angka delapan koma lima—untuk beberapa mata pelajaran, sih. Tapi kan..

'_Sialan sekali orang ini! Kucium baru tahu rasa dia!_'

"Eunjoo kan anak kita? Kenapa kau bisa lupa sih? Kau kan ayahnya!"

'_Nah loh?_'

"A-anak kita?"

**Deg**

**Deg**

**Deg**

'_Si_—_sialan! Kenapa dia berkata seolah-olah kita ini pasangan suami-istri yang sudah lama menikah sih? Aku_—_aku kan jadi maluuuu~ Wajahku pasti bersemu merah! Jantungku, duh jantungku! Huwaaaa!_'

"..ternyata memang lebih enak jika melakukannya bersama Zi Tao."

Jongin menjulingkan kedua matanya bingung. Sepertinya ia tak begitu mendengar ucapan pemuda manis tadi. Ia pun hanya bisa melongo saat pemuda itu mengambil kembali akuarium miliknya, dan berjalan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih diam mematung memandang kepergiannya.

Hm, sayang sekali jika Jongin harus kembali ke Seoul malam ini juga. Akan sangat tidak mungkin kan kalau mereka akan bertemu lagi?

Padahal—sepertinya ia memang menyukai pemuda tadi.

"Sayang ya?"

"..."

"..."

Hei! Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak mengucapkannya sekarang saja?

**.**

**.**

**:: xOx ::**

**.**

**.**

**Drap**

**Drap**

**Drap**

**Drap**

Kim Jongin sedikit terengah ketika ia berlari dengan begitu cepatnya mengejar pemuda tadi. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sejenak, mengambil nafas. Dan memandang lurus ke depan dimana pemuda tadi tengah berjongkok di depan seorang gadis kecil yang tengah menangis di tepi pantai.

"Youngjin-_ah_, _uljimara-yo_.."

Suara lembut pemuda manis itu mulai menyapa gendang telinga Jongin pelan. Membuatnya merasa ikut terhanyut saat pemuda itu menenangkan gadis kecil tadi.

"_Oppa_, hiks. Youngtae_-oppa_ lagi-lagi merusakkan boneka milikku, Kyungsoo-_oppa_~"

"Sudah, berhentilah menangis Youngjin-_ah_. Coba lihat, Kyungsoo-_oppa_ membawakanmu apa, hm?"

Perlahan-lahan gadis cilik yang duduk di depan pemuda itu menghentikan isak tangisnya sebentar, dan memandangi akuarium kecil yang dibawanya. Gadis bermata cokelat itu kontan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap pemuda tadi bingung.

"Ikan?" tanyanya dan menunjuk akuarium kecil tersebut.

"Yup, kau boleh memilikinya kalau kau mau." ujar pemuda manis itu dan sukses membuat si gadis cilik membulatkan kedua bola matanya senang.

"A-aku, boleh memilikinya?"

"Tentu saja."

Gadis kecil itu dengan hati-hati mulai mengambil akuarium yang diserahkan sang pemuda bermata besar di depannya, sembari mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Nah, jangan menangis lagi _ne_? Akurlah dengan Youngtae."

"_Ne_, _arasseo _Kyungsoo-_oppa_. _Jeongmal gomawo-yo_.."

Jongin mendengus geli saat gadis kecil tadi tiba-tiba saja mengecup sebelah pipi pemuda bermata besar itu sebelum akhirnya ia berlari dan meninggalkan si pemuda yang sedang terkejut. Rupanya gadis kecil tadi berusaha mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, eh?

"Sayang sekali ikan itu kau berikan kepadanya.."

Jongin kemudian berujar pelan, membuat si pemuda yang tadi tengah berjongkok di depannya tersentak kaget dan menolehkan kepalanya guna melihat keberadaan Jongin. Ia tersenyum—dengan sangat manis di mata Jongin—dan segera berdiri untuk berjalan mendekati pemuda berkulit _tan_ yang tengah memandangnya malu-malu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa memintanya lagi pada sepupuku." ucap Kyungsoo, dan kembali melayangkan senyuman manisnya untuk Jongin.

Jongin yang gugup segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Menghindari tatapan mata Kyungsoo yang mengarah kepadanya. Pemuda itu segera menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang—sebenarnya—tak terasa gatal. Mencoba menetralisir detak jantungnya yang entah kenapa berdetak kencang.

"Kau akan kembali ke Seoul?"

"Eh?"

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya cepat. Dan kembali menatap wajah si pemuda manis yang sekarang sedang sibuk melepas sepasang sepatunya.

"Mau mengobrol denganku sebentar? Sepertinya aku ingin menghabiskan waktu senggangku ini denganmu.."

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum manis, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Mengajak si pemuda _tan_ untuk berjalan menyusuri pantai.

**Deg**

**Deg**

"Err, baiklah."

Jongin yang gugup segera melepas sepatu kets-nya sedikit tergesa. Ia lalu berjalan di belakang Kyungsoo yang sudah terlebih dahulu memimpin jalan.

Matahari sore itu terlihat mulai tergelincir pelan menuju ufuk barat. Menerangi tubuh Jongin dan juga Kyungsoo dengan cahayanya yang berwarna oranye gelap.

"Jadi? Kau memang akan kembali ke Seoul?" Kyungsoo mengulang kembali bertanya, membuat Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Pemuda berkulit kecokelatan itu tampak menghela nafas pelan. Dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman tipis untuk hadir di wajah tampannya.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal kalau kau mau tinggal lebih lama di Mokpo, aku akan mengajakmu berlibur di pavilliun milik salah satu _sunbae_-ku di sekolah."

"Yah, sayang sekali.."

'_Padahal aku juga ingin lebih mengenalmu_..'

"Zi Tao juga ikut loh! Dia bilang, dia akan ikut jika kekasihnya ikut."

"Kekasih?"

"Kris-_hyung_, dia kekasih Zi Tao 'kan?"

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Sepertinya pemuda bermata bulat itu sudah salah paham dengan status antara sahabatnya dan Kris.

"E—err, sebenarnya Kris itu.."

"..kau tahu? Aku sangat senang karena akhirnya aku bisa memiliki teman yang sehobi denganku! Zi Tao ternyata sangat menyukai drama-drama!"

Jongin menelan kata-katanya kemudian. Mungkin belum saatnya bagi Kyungsoo untuk tahu tentang Kris dan Zi Tao. Biarlah ia mengetahuinya sendiri suatu saat nanti.

"_Yeah_, di antara kami berempat. Memang hanya dia yang tergila-gila dengan sinetron macam itu."

"_Jinjja-yo_?"

"H-hm.."

"Begitu ya?"

Kyungsoo mendadak menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terkikik geli saat riak ombak pantai mulai menyapu area pasir yang berada di bawah kakinya. Membuat bagian bawah celana yang ia kenakan pun mulai basah akibat air laut.

Jongin melihat sosok yang sedang dinaungi cahaya _sunset_ itu dengan tatapan kagum. Ia tak pernah menyangka, jika Tuhan sungguh hebat bisa menciptakan makhluk seindah Kyungsoo.

'_Aku menyukaimu_. _Menyukaimu_. _Menyukaimu_._ Menyukaimu_..'

"..aku—menyukaimu."

"Ya?"

Sang pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu sontak terkejut, dan segara menutup mulutnya menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang bebas—mengingat tangan lainnya tadi sedang menenteng sepatu—. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, dan memandangi jari-jari kakinya yang bergerak karena terkena cipratan ombak.

"Err, tidak—"

Jongin lagi-lagi menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Sepertinya pemuda bermarga "Kim" in sangat gugup, hingga ia tak tahu lagi mau berbicara apa untuk menjawab kata-kata Kyungsoo.

"—lupakan saja. Hahaha.."

Jongin tertawa hambar, membuat Kyungsoo yang masih menatapnya mau tak mau ikut tertawa meski dengan suara pelan.

"Kau itu lucu ya? Sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu.."

**Deg**

**Deg**

"A—apa katamu?"

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tersenyum, tak membalas pertanyaan pemuda tampan di depannya itu. Ia kemudian kembali menatap laut yang membentang luas di hadapannya. Mata bulatnya itu kemudian membelalak lebar, saat ia tahu bahwa matahari sudah separuh tenggelam di ufuk barat sana.

"Yah, sudah mulai gelap.."

Kyungsoo menunjuk langit paling barat di sana menggunakan salah satu jari telunjuknya. Membuat Jongin mengikuti arah jari Kyungsoo, dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali. Kau berangkat ke Seoul malam ini 'kan?" tanyanya sembari mulai menarik diri dari ombak-ombak yang sepertinya masih ingin mengajaknya bermain.

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya patah-patah. Dan mulai membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu berjalan pelan meninggalkan Kyungsoo di belakangnya dengan tangan yang terkepal erat.

Kenapa rasanya begitu susah untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada pemuda bermata bulat itu?

'_Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar dia bisa menyukaiku juga?_'

"Hati-hati di jalan.."

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, dan menolehkan kepalanya sekilas untuk menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang melambaikan sebelah tangannya. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum tipis, dan balas melambaikan tangannya pelan.

"Ya, tentu. Dan—"

'_..apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau bisa mengetahui perasaanku?_'

"—sampai jumpa lagi. Kyungsoo -_ie_.."

Jongin kembali membalikkan badannya usai ia berkata seperti itu pada Kyungsoo. Ia lalu melanjutkan langkah kakinya, dan kembali tersenyum tipis.

'_Mungkin belum waktunya juga untuk kau mengetahui perasaanku. Ini terlalu cepat bukan?_'

"Ya, sampai jumpa.."

.

.

.

.

.

Angin senja mulai berhembus pelan menyentuh wajah manis Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar. Mengajak sang udara bergerak itu agar mau bermain-main lagi di wajahnya.

Selang beberapa saat setelah keberadaan si pemuda berkulit kecokelatan itu tak terlihat di pandangan matanya, ia menatap jalan yang tadi di lalui si pemuda _tan_ dengan senyum manisnya yang masih merekah lebar.

"Aku mendengarnya loh.."

Kyungsoo kemudian terkikik pelan. Dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan berpasir. Hendak pulang ke rumah.

"..dan kata-kataku tadi. Aku tidak berbohong."

Pemuda bermata bulat itu mulai berlari kecil. Dan kembali tersenyum senang.

'_Sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu... juga_.'

.

.

.

.

.

_What can I say, to make you feel this?_

_What can I do, to get you there?_

**.**

**.**

**:: xOx ::**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**:: xOx ::**

**.**

**.**

**Epep selingan buat para KaiSoo-shippers :)))**

**Endingnya sumpah kagak nahan (∫_⌣̀)/|| *mulai pusing***

**Walaupun daku ini bukan shipper mereka. Entah kenapa suka aja bikin si Jongin kesengsem ama Kyungsoo. Aarrghhh, aura mereka itu loh, berasa kaya dikelilingi bunga-bunga warna pink, trus ada juga **_**tone**_** bentuk segilima yang ukh-so-shoujo-manga-banget. Rawrr :333**

**Walo rada kesian juga ama si Kkamjong, kayanya di sini Kyungsoo demen banget bikin die galo setengah mampus **_**(¬-̮¬).**_**) ahem.**

**Moga ceritanya ga jelek ya brooo? /ngarep banget/**

**Maaf deh kalo feel-nya ga dapet (/.\) *bow* Kemampuan otak sempoa gua emang masih cetek *buakh* ^^**

**Sampai jumpa di epep saya yang lain ( '-')/**


End file.
